


all of you a verb in perfect view

by dumbasserself



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasserself/pseuds/dumbasserself
Summary: There was something otherworldly about Adam drinking from him.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	all of you a verb in perfect view

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!! First drabble, written entirely to the sound of Hozier's NFWMB. Hope you enjoy!

There was something otherworldly about Adam drinking from him. Ronan would give him anything he wanted, needed, because he deserved it all, because he loved him. Because letting Ronan express this love was a gift.

When Adam bit him, it was music filling his mind and silence filling his vision. It was the world shrinking to the points where Adam's skin met his. It was Adam letting himself be loved. It was grace as Ronan had never felt. Movement without movement.

Afterwards, he cleaned the wound and kissed the point where bandage met skin. His eyes were the door to God. They were just love.

Adam studied him for a moment, and Ronan didn't even mind that he probably looked stupid as all fuck. He didn't care what Adam saw in his face. Adam was smart, he probably figured out why Ronan was literally giving away a part of him.

"Thank you," Adam's voice was hoarse, and Ronan found his blood flow was functioning perfectly; his face burned.

"Literally anytime."

The smile Adam gave him could end or start wars. _I would name the stars for you_.

When Adam kissed him, it was him silently saying he'd do the same.


End file.
